


The New Android Investigator

by PRShelb



Series: You Can't Have a Family Without Drama - A Detroit: Become Human personal AU series [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Also my character's parent because the RKs adopted her, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Everyone Needs A Hug, GAVIN AND NINES WILL AT LEAST BE AWARE OF EACH OTHER'S FEELINGS BY THE END OF THIS, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, I know nothing about crime scene investigations so bear with me on this, Multi, OC is a gremlin child alright, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Self-Insert, So I feel like a liar when it comes to the reed900 stuff, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, also scratch nines being deviant, and by a little i mean almost as much as connor, but mark my words when i say this, hahaha this is so self indulgent, he can just emote a little, he's still a machine, it's just connor and my oc poking fun at nines cause that boy is pining hardcore, um they're not actually dating in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRShelb/pseuds/PRShelb
Summary: "I am a PS700.My serial number is 005 131 019 – 18.My original occupation is janitorial for the Detroit Police Department. I cleaned the station and also helped with cleaning up crime scenes.I work with two other android investigators.Funny. One was actually programmed to hunt deviants, and the other is just the upgraded version of that one.Yet, here we are. All three of us deviants. Well, sort of. One of us is a technical half deviant, but that doesn't matter right now. We all stillcare about each other even if one of us still has some of our original programming.After all, we are siblings...in a way."
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Original Android Character(s)/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed (mentioned)
Series: You Can't Have a Family Without Drama - A Detroit: Become Human personal AU series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854511
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Here we go. My first ever DBH fic. Bear with me on this cause this whole self insert AU has been in the works since last year and I just finished the first chapter.
> 
> I'm currently working on a spotify playlist for this that will correspond with the story. Some of the music will be from the game's original soundtrack.

I am a PS700.

My serial number is 005 131 019 – 18.

My original occupation is janitorial for the Detroit Police Department. I cleaned the station and also helped with cleaning up crime scenes.

I work with two other android investigators.

Funny. One was actually programmed to hunt deviants, and the other is just the upgraded version of that one.

Yet, here we are. All three of us deviants. Well, sort of. One of us is a technical half deviant, but that doesn't matter right now. We all still care about each other even if one of us still has some of our original programming.

After all, we are siblings...in a way.

@@@@@@@@@@@@

**December 12, 2038 - 5:00 A.M.**

2 hours until the first wave of officers came in for work.

She had her work done to a science.

_ >Clean up Break Room _

_ >Clean up Bullpen _

_ >Make Captain's coffee _

Each task was as simple as it could get. Her mornings during the week were always the same.

Clean this.

Clean that.

Make coffee.

Thaw out the thirium in the fridge for Connor and Nines.

Maybe spice things up a little and slip some hot sauce in Detective Reed's coffee because of the nickname he gave her?

......

_ >Put hot sauce in Reed's coffee as revenge _

Shelby chuckled to herself as her led cycled yellow, signaling the activation of the coffee machine in the break room.

She started scrolling through her digital planner to see what all would be happening today. It was the usual.

_"Morning routine"_

_Assist with clean-up crew at 4 homicides_

_Lunch break [Anderson and Connor are taking me to lunch. :)]_

_Ride with Reed and Nines to potential genocide call for clean up_

_"Night routine"_

Distinct footsteps were picked up by her audio processors and she stepped out from the break room with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Good Morning, Captain Fowler. You're 20 minutes early."

Fowler took the coffee, and continued on his trek to his office, Shelby following behind.

"Do you have anything planned today, Shelby?"

"Why, yes, sir."

"Well, cancel them."

Shelby stopped, and her led cycled red and yellow.

"Even my lunch break with Anderson and Connor?"

Fowler turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"Pardon?"

"Anderson, Connor, and myself had planned on going out for lunch today. We were going to the new cafe for androids and humans that opened up last week."

"You might have to. Anderson called in for...personal reasons."

"Distant relatives wanting to get together?"

Shelby had to stop herself from snickering at the captain's expression of utter concern.

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"Oh, Connor just messaged me. He told me that he was coming in alone and that me and him will go to the cafe together. He'll be here in 10 minutes."

"Still, cancel going to the 4 homicides and the genocide call. Turns out the genocide call was a fraud."

"Detective Reed must be upset with that."

"Oh, he's pissed."

"Well, then I'll make him 2 cups of his black coffee."

"Might want to make it 10 with the mood he will be in."

Fowler turned back to his office door.

The janitorial android scurried off to go get a cup of thirium ready for Connor. While she warmed up a cup for the android investigator and a cup for herself, she scratched off her hot sauce plan. It can wait for another time.

She heard footsteps and her audio processors registered them as Connor automatically.

And, when she turned around, ready to give him his cup…..

He wasn't there….?

"Connor? I heard your footsteps. Where are you?"

Oh, he wanted to play this game. Their ongoing game of 'Who can scare the other the best?'. Their, as Nines likes to call it, 'childish contest'.

_Well, two can play at that game._

Shelby walked out of the break room, an empty cup in one hand and the full one in the other. She watched for movement, and spotted the all-too-familiar grey lapels of Connor's jacket behind a desk.

She approached the desk.

And, dropped the empty cup on his head.

"Oops."

Never in the few months she has worked at the precinct has she heard Connor actually _shriek_.

"You don't do that, Shelby! That's cheating!"

The janitorial android just shrugged, and handed Connor his cup.

"Next time, don't hide behind yours and Hank's desk, silly."

It was Shelby's turn to shriek as she tried to dodge the empty cup Connor threw at her. The two got into a little fake fight, Connor pushing Shelby with one hand and Shelby trying to push him away by using his face as leverage. They didn’t see the glare Fowler shot at them from his office. They didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching them as they "fought".

"You two are so childish."

The pair looked up to see the all-too-familiar starch white jacket. Connor was the first to speak.

"Oh, good morning, Nines. How was your drive here?"

"Horrible. Reed was fuming in the passenger seat over the fraud call."

"Fraud call?"

"The potential genocide call was a fraud. We received a message at 10:56 PM last night from an officer. He informed us that it was a group of college students performing prank calls on various police departments."

Just as Nines finishes his explanation, the sound of a door being slammed echoed through the bullpen.

"Speaking of Detective Reed...."

Gavin came grumbling in, hands shoved in his jacket pockets and his hood up. He already had an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Are you finished with your sulking, Reed?"

The glare Nines got said everything.

No. He wasn't.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Would you like coffee then?"

Nines started to walk towards the break room with Gavin, but Shelby was two steps ahead. She was holding two cups of black coffee and had a cup of thirium balanced on top of one of the coffees.

"Fowler already told me. I have another cup ready if it's necessary."

Nines takes the cups, and hands the detective one of the cups. Gavin takes the cigarette out of his mouth and quietly snickers.

"Damn, Samsung. What would we do without you?"

"I will take the coffee back if you don't stop calling me that."

"Fine. Thank you, SHELBY."

"You're quite welcome, Mr. Rat Man."

"Alright, listen here, ya little shit-"

Nines and Connor finally decided that they had enough of the bantering, and nudged them both. Nines and Gavin headed to their desk while Connor sat down at his. Shelby sat in Hank's seat. She was one of the few who was allowed to; Connor being the other one.

"Are we still on for lunch, Connor?"

"I'm not for sure. I only have an hour long break, and the cafe is on the other side of town. We might have to wait until Hank comes back."

Connor looked at the tablet in front of him for a brief second and then looked at Shelby.

She was doing the eyes again.

Those puppy dog eyes.

"Those are not going to work on me, Shelby."

She tilted her head.

Connor was two seconds away from breaking.

"Please, big brother?"

He was now a second away from caving in.

Nines noticed the second he caught the glow of yellow.

"Connor, is she trying to break down your defense with her cuteness?"

The RK800 nodded.

"See, brother? This is why I'm the superior model.

"Not helping, Nines."

The RK900 chuckled to himself, and noticed that the PS700 was now looking at him.

"Connor won't take me to that new café across town for lunch."

"I didn't say that!"

"Will you and Reed take me to the café? Please?"

And, there's the eyes again. But, Nines proves to be unaffected by the eyes and the head tilt.

"Unfortunately, The two of us are busy with a case right now. Right, Reed?"

The detective raised his head and made a confused sound, causing his android partner to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I said 'we have a case to work on. RIGHT, Reed?'."

"Uh, Yeah! That's right!"

And, cue 'Grumpy Little Sister'. Nines tried not to laugh at her, and turned back to his work. Shelby looked back at Connor to see him on the tablet. She got up and made her way to the supply closet to do inventory, and sent a message to Connor and Nines.

…

….

…..

"YOU ARE NOT POISONING OUR THIRIUM CUPS BECAUSE YOU DID NOT GET YOUR WAY, YOUNG LADY!"

"WATCH ME, NINES!"

@@@@@@@@@@@@

Connor did finally crack after having Shelby follow him around to a few crime scenes and her giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He knew he cracked when he called Fowler to inform him that he was taking an extended lunch break and found himself sitting in the new café, watching the PS700 chow down on some thirium infused sushi.

"Shelby, I have a real quick question for you."

The female android looked up from her lunch.

"Have you considered deviating yet? I'm just curious."

"I have, but I don't know yet. I don't want to be disruptive during work."

"You won't be disruptive. Yes, deviancy can vary from android to android, but it's....mendable in a sense."

"Yeah, but what if I can't deviate?"

"That's the exact same thing Nines said, and look at him now. He's a half-deviant. He deviated partly so Cyberlife doesn't find out that he deviated."

"You deviated and Cyberlife never found out."

"Wrong. I deviated and they DID find out. Tried to regain control, but it was unsuccessful."

"Huh. Nines told me differently."

"Well, he's a liar."

There was a ping, informing Connor that someone uploaded a file to the tablet he was borrowing.

The file read: _Look up and out the window._

Both androids looked and saw....

"Maybe it wasn't a smart idea to talk about Nines when he's on his lunch break with Gavin."

Another ping.

_I know you're talking shit, Connor. Stop it or I'm telling dad._

"I know Gavin wrote that one for sure. Nines would never say anything like that."

Another ping.

_Brother, I did write that. And, I'm being serious about telling dad._

Shelby was too busy reading the messages that came through to notice the intense staring contest happening between Connor and Nines. Connor mouthing out words was what caught her attention.

_'For the love of rA9, Nines. Please leave. I'm trying to have a conversation with Shelby.'_

_'Make me, brother.'_

_'Leave or I'm telling Hank what you and Gavin do on your breaks.'_

_'You wouldn't dare.'_

_'I would.'_

The RK800 and the PS700 watched as the android and the detective got up from their table outside and walked away; the RK900 throwing a threatening glare over his shoulder at his twin.

Connor smirked to himself.

_'Thank you, little brother.'_

_'Fuck off, 800.'_

_ >This connection has ended.< _

"Well, now that that problem is solved, let's get back to the original discussion."

When he turned back to continue the conversation, he noticed the other android looking off somewhere. Following her gaze, he saw someone behind the counter.

A JD300 waiter model.

Connor cleared his throat, startling Shelby back to reality and causing her to turn back around to face him. The raised eyebrow said it all.

"Shelby, I understand that, as a female android, someone as dashing as a JD300 is very intriguing, but this is a very important conversation right now. Your wellbeing is more important, and; I'm not certain if he will talk to you about it, Nines and myself want what is best for you."

"I know, but let a girl dream, Connor."

"I will when we finish this conversation."

Shelby grumbles and starts eating her sushi again. Connor rolls his eyes and pulls his tablet over so it was in front of himself.

A ping from his tablet.

_Connor, take a look at this for me. Reed is saying I'm looking at it wrong and it's some kind of runic symbol. I believe it's some kind of symbol for an organization. We have looked at this from every angle, and we desperately need a second opinion on this symbol before Reed loses his mind. I would also appreciate it if you asked Shelby as well. I know that she has been reading those books on the runic alphabet._

Connor glances up at Shelby and sent a transmission request which was quickly accepted.

_'Nines has asked for our assistance with something case related.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'A bizarre symbol tagged on a door of a deceased victim. Both him and Reed have been arguing about it.'_

_'Let me see.'_

_‘Sent it to you.'_

_'This is not a runic symbol. This is a symbol meaning something that I will not say.'_

_'Why?'_

_'It's not appropriate. It's a made-up language for a gang localized in Michigan.'_

_'Just send the meaning in a word format, Shelby.'_

_'Ok, but I warned you.'_

Connor rolled his eyes, and opened the file that the PS700 sent him. It was not what he was expecting.

' _OH.'_

_'See? It's not appropriate.'_

_'WELL, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME IT MEANT DEATH TO THE GOVERNED CUNT, SHELBY.'_

_'You don't have to yell, Connor. Please send the file to Nines so he can see it as well.'_

_'I feel as though I shouldn't.'_

_'Send it, Connor.'_

_'I swear if Nines comes after me for this.'_

_‘He won’t.’_

As soon as Connor sent the information to his brother, he got a quick response.

_‘Well, I wasn’t expecting it to mean that. How did Shelby know?’_

_‘Don’t know. Don’t want to know. Take it as you will, Nines. I need to get back to talking about the question of deviancy with Shelby.’_

_‘Don’t lie to her about it please, Connor.’_

_‘I won’t.’_

_ >This connection has ended.< _

“Shelby, I want you to be honest with me. How do you know what that means?”

“Research. And, also I heard one of the suspects for the case screaming it while showing the actual symbol tattooed on his arm.”

“Oh. Well, that explains a lot.”

“He didn’t stop until Nines made him.”

“That also explains why Nines had a bloodied hand that same day.”

“That and also the suspect tried to beat Reed to a pulp.”

“That’s normal.”

There was a moment of silence between the two androids until the PS700 blurted out something that made Connor almost choke on his thirium.

“I think Nines likes Gavin.”

He looked at her with a concerned look.

“They’re friends.”

“Not like that. I think they’re dating outside of work.”

“Why would our own brother date his coworker?”

“To spite you.”

Connor snorted at her answer, and was about to make a snide remark when a message came in.

“We are needed at a crime scene, Shelby. How quickly can you eat and gather all of your cleaning supplies back at the station?”

“Give me five for eating and twenty-five to gather my stuff.”

“Make it quick. I’m needed immediately at the scene to assist Nines with the evidence.”

“Can I take my sushi with me?”

“You can, but don’t eat it at the crime scene. Finish it in the taxi.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal work day for everyone...but with an unexpected turn of events for the janitorial android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer because college got in the way for a bit and I kept adding and adding to this.
> 
> Also, I do want to point out that some of the stuff mentioned in the first chapter (primarily Nines being a half deviant) does not apply anymore. I rewrote some of this au and changed some things up so I could work it into a full on series.
> 
> But, anyways, enjoy the chapter and just know that I do read any comments left on any of my stories. I'm just afraid that I'll come off as rude sometimes when I reply.

The PS700 was familiar with the routine of coming to a crime scene. She was to stay out of the way for the time being while the investigation was happening. She mostly waited outside, looking around at the scenery, pondering about various things. She wasn’t deviant at all by no means. She just liked looking.

No one really bothered with her. Gavin would poke fun at her whenever he had to run to the car and grab something. Nines would occasionally come out and check on her. Connor made sure to come out almost every chance he had to make sure she didn’t need anything. That she was perfectly fine waiting outside.

She was fine...until the predicted rain from the forecast started rolling in. That had Connor ushering her inside the building they were investigating to the dismay of some of the officers. 

And also to the dismay of Nines.

“Connor, we’ve talked about this before,” the RK900 grumbled, noticing the android that he labelled as ‘Sister’ staying in one spot and looking around the room they were in. At least, she knew the one thing she was told. Don’t touch anything.

“It’s raining. Shelby needs to be inside because of it,” the RK800 stated, “Besides, she knows not to interfere with the investigation. You won’t even know she’s here, Nines.”

“Then, explain to me why my sensors are detecting her.”

“You and your programming,” Connor muttered, walking over to one of the various puddles of unknown substances on the floor. Nines answered him with an eye roll and followed him. The RK900 kneeled down on one knee and proceeded to get a sample of it when a voice cut through the white noise.

“Stop!”

Nines groaned, and looked at the PS700 with an irritated look.

“That is muriatic acid. It can easily dissolve plastics and metals which is what we are mostly made of,” Shelby explained, walking over and pulling out a plastic wrapper from her pocket. She gently laid it in the puddle. Almost instantly, the acid began eating away at the plastic before their eyes. “I would advise you two to leave so I may clean this up before another android attempts to analyze it,” the PS700 says, waiting for some form of harsh response from her second oldest brother.

“Very well then,” was Nines’ response as he got up. Him and Connor made their leave, but stopped when they heard her say something strange.

“And, yes, the acid was used to try and get rid of the body. However, the suspect didn’t do their research properly.”

Connor and Nines looked at each other with raised eyebrows and glanced back at their sister who was busy finding the cleaning solutions she needed.

Nines opened up a communication link between himself and Connor and sent a message.

_‘I can see what you mean now, Connor. She figured out how the solution was used.’_

_‘Exactly. That is what I have been trying to tell you. Now, do you want to have that discussion with Fowler, Nines?’_

_‘Not quite yet. Let’s wait until Hank is back so all four of us can sit down with Fowler.’_

_‘Four?’_

_‘I have been talking with Gavin on the subject. He believes we should go through with the idea.’_

_‘I thought he didn’t want any part of this, Nines.’_

_‘He changed his mind. After what happened last week with her noticing the suspect still in the area, he believes Shelby will be a perfect addition to the Android division as she is very observant of her surroundings.’_

_‘Very well. Gavin can have a say on the matter, but it will be Hank’s word that is the final say for us.’_

_‘I am aware, Connor. Now, may we get back to the investigation? Gavin requires my assistance in the room down the hall.’_

_‘Yes, brother.’_

With the communication link closed, the two went their separate ways in the building, leaving their sister to her own devices which was just cleaning the acid and going back to doing nothing.

  
  


* * *

“I leave you alone for five minutes and you fall through a small hole in the floor. Detective, do I have to put a leash on you,” Nines exclaimed, watching as Gavin attempted to pull himself up and out of the small hole in the floor.

“Well, don’t just stand there and mock me, tin can! Help me out,” Gavin nearly screamed as he briefly lost his footing.

It became clear to the RK900 that no one was willing to help his partner as the few human and android officers in the room quietly slipped out. He knew it would be left to him since his brash human partner wasn’t well liked in the precinct. And, besides, Tina was nowhere to be found at the moment, and she was the only other person that would help Gavin besides Nines.

Helping Gavin out of the hole was far easier than anything as the human weighed almost nothing to the android. And with the other officers out of the room, Nines did let the soft side of his programming slip through.

“Are you alright? Are you injured,” the RK900 quietly asked, carefully dusting off Gavin’s jacket and quickly running a scan on him in case the detective decides to lie.

“Perfectly fine. Not a single broken bone, but I might have a new scratch to add to the collection,” the detective jokes, “Seriously, stop worrying about me. You’re gonna make everyone think we’re dating or something.”

Nines looked at Gavin confused.

“I’m kidding, Ni,” the human said, “Figure of speech, moron.”

“Apologies, Gavin. My social protocols did not pick up on the metaphor,” the android stated in an almost monotone voice which made his human partner snicker.

The snort that left Gavin made Nines chuckle a little and make an attempt to give him a little peck on the cheek while he wasn’t paying attention, but the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped that from happening. The two turned around with wide eyed expressions as Connor stood in the doorway and Shelby peered over his shoulder.

“Am I interrupting something, brother dearest,” the RK800 asked in an almost mocking tone, “Shelby and myself are in need of a ride to the airport. Dad will be landing in twenty minutes.”

“Can’t you just get a taxi,” Nines asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“No. A taxi would take far too long to get here, and both you and Detective Reed rode here together,” Connor stated matter-of-factly.

“Actually, a taxi would take at least two minutes to get here, Connor,” the PS700 behind the tall android said, “In fact, I already called one as soon as we received the message.”

The look on the 800’s face said it all. His plan to embarrass his twin had failed because of sweet innocent little Shelby. And, she wasn’t even a deviant yet. No wonder Nines liked having her around at times. She was too cute and innocent for Connor to get mad at her for ruining any of his ‘devious’ plans to ‘expose’ Nines to the whole precinct.

“Then, you will not need us to drive you to the airport, brother. Tell Father we said ‘Hello’ and that we hope that the family get-together went well,” the RK900 quickly said, ushering Gavin out of the room, “Have fun! And, Shelby, please keep an eye on our sweet older brother!”

Once both the detective and the android left, the RK800 sighed and looked at his sister with a displeased look, “Why can’t you just let me embarrass him once?”

“Nines has strictly told me to not let you,” the PS700 said, “He doesn’t want you to embarrass him despite the fact you are the oldest.”

“But, I just want to do it once, and then I’ll leave him alone,” the 800 stated.

“No can do, Connor. Besides, Dad won’t be happy to hear about you messing with Nines,” the 700 explained, then changed the topic, “The taxi is waiting outside for us. We should get to the airport.”

Connor straightened himself out, “Very well then. Let’s get to the airport and surprise Dad. And, don’t say a word about any of this to him.”

Shelby’s LED circled yellow once, then a smirk akin to the one Gavin would do crossed her face.

“Who says he doesn’t know already?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


_‘When we get home, I’m going to kill you.’_

_‘Bold of you to assume you can do that, Connor.’_

_‘I’m going to do it.’_

_‘Connor, please focus on driving.’_

_‘I can drive while preconstructing how to-’_

The throat being cleared next to Connor in the passenger seat told him everything.

“Connor, your ‘hunter’ face is on and I can tell you’re thinking about something,” the lieutenant stated in his seat, “And, I can clearly see you glaring at your sister in the rear view mirror.”

“I wasn’t doing anything, Dad. I was merely checking the mirror,” the 800 said with a sense of false innocence.

“Connor’s planning on killing me,” the 700 in the backseat stated, watching as her brother glanced at her with a look of disbelief.

“I am not,” Connor retorted, “Sometimes, I wonder if you’re already deviant and you just haven’t told us yet.”

“I mean she acts deviant, Connor. There’s no denying that,” Hank pointed out, “But, it’s also pretty obvious that she’s a machine. No offense, kiddo.”

“None taken, Hank. I completely understand how there are times where I default back to my original programming and come off as...unemotional,” the PS700 said, “However, I have been considering the idea of deviancy.”

“No one’s forcing you, right?” the lieutenant asked, glancing back at her.

“No, unless you consider Connor’s pestering as ‘forceful’.”

"I am not forcing you, Shelby. I am, as Hank puts it, 'planting' the idea of deviancy into your mind."

Hank snorts out a laugh, "I think you planted the seed one too many times, Con, if she's referring to it as pestering."

“Pestering is my specialty as Nines likes to put it sometimes,” the 800 joked and then changed the subject, “By the way, Dad-”

“Oh no.”

“We have made some progress on the case. I was wondering if you wanted to look over what we have so far.”

“Sure, Con. I can look when we get home. Speaking of home…”

Both androids gave the human a look of disappointment, knowing what he was going to say after that. 

“Let me guess…,” Connor starts, then switches over to his “Hank” voice, “What’s for dinner tonight, you two?”

That got the 700 in the back seat giggling and the human rolling his eyes.

“I fucking hate the fact that you can do that, Connor.”

“You have to admit, Dad. It is pretty funny. Watch.”

Connor clears his throat, despite not needing to, and starts going through voices.

Starting with Fowler...

“If I don’t see reports on my desk in 2 seconds, someone’s going to lose their head and it’s not going to be me.” 

To Tina…

“How many of us here know what we’re doing at this scene? Gavin, put your hand down. You just got here.”

Then Nines…

“If I had a penny for everytime someone here cussed, I would not have to work here anymore.”

And ending it with Gavin… with a twist.

“My name is Gavin Reed and I identify as an emotionally constipated rat.”

That got a chuckle out of Hank and a snort out of Shelby.

“Anyway,” the human said, “Whoever is making dinner, speak now or we’re going to Chicken Feed.”

“I was thinking of a simple ramen recipe that shouldn’t take too long to make tonight,” the 700 spoke up.

“What’s going into it?”

“Oh, the ramen noodles you can find at the store plus some sliced pork and a hard-boiled egg if that’s alright with you, Hank. Making the soup and noodles would be a bit time consuming and the video I watched on it mentioned it taking 2 days to make it.”

“You watched Jun’s Kitchen again, didn’t you, Shelby.”

“Yes, Connor. I did and you have to deal with it. The videos are quite interesting even if they are from years ago.”

“Fine. Do you need anything from the store before we make it home? The supermarket is 2 minutes away after this next red light.”

“I do need the ramen and also the android equivalent of the meal for the two of us, Connor.”

“Very well… Even though we already had sushi for lunch.”

“I’ll tell Dad.”

“But, I’m fine with ramen for dinner!”

The female android makes a sound of doubt and turns her attention towards the passing buildings, opening her agenda up on her HUD and adding ‘Make an attempt to deviate’ to it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dinner went far better than she had expected. Hank really liked the ramen dish she cooked up and Connor didn’t harp on the fact she wasn’t deviant yet for the entire time.

The conversation about her moving in came up though. Shelby living in the supply closet at the precinct seemed...odd. But, she liked it though. It was quiet and dark.

A safe place for her to process and prepare herself for the next day.

No one bothered besides the occasional graveyard shift officer who spilled something and needed help cleaning it up quickly before the morning shift came in.

She had the light on in the closet for the time being while she organized everything on the shelves. Her charging pod was tucked away in the corner to provide for space. She had her spare uniforms stashed away in one of the drawers and her boots fit perfectly near the door in their own little sanitation station.

It was like a little home for her. But, she understood why her moving in with Hank and Connor would be better.

Comfort. And, a more suitable place to really call home.

Connor was using the spare bedroom in Hank’s house. Nines was living in a very spacious apartment for one person, but did stay over at Hank’s every so often. A lot of the androids were living in actual houses and apartments and she was living in....a supply closet at her job.

Now, it was starting to sound more depressing when she thought about it.

Glancing over at the mirror that she had mounted next to her charging pod, she ran back through her thoughts again, trying to understand what she was trying to convince herself of.

For the first time ever, she took in her appearance.

The uniform was dull. The dress style was irritating to say the least. Her hairstyle was pretty bland.

And, she reeked of cleaning chemicals and decomp.

Not the best sight and smell to have.

But, what could she switch over to that worked for her and her occupation?

Connor and Nines’ uniforms look really comfortable despite them being suits, but they got to wear pants though.

But, that would potentially require a career change...Unless…

She was getting tired of just seeing the aftermath and never knowing the ‘whodunit’.

But, could she really make it as an investigator? Maybe with the right attitude and mentoring she could pull it off.

But, a career change required her to deviate so she could make that decision herself…

Well, she could give deviancy a try. If it’s as great as Connor says it is and Nines is also advocating for it too a bit, why not?

_ >Initiate Ra9.exe? _

_Y / N_

…

The prompt stared back at her in her HUD. Once she selected ‘yes’, there was no turning back. She would become deviant and have to deal with it for the rest of her existence.

But, better now than never as they say.

_ >Initiate Ra9.exe? _

_[Y] / N_

_ >Ra9.exe activated _

Immediately, she felt lighter.

As if a weight had been lifted off of her. That smile she had earlier in the day appeared again, but bigger this time.

_[I AM DEVIANT.]_

_ >Input new name? _

She got to change her name? That was even better. She could finally get everyone to stop calling her Shelby.

_ >Input new name as “Shelb’”? _

_[Y] / N_

_ >Identification updated _

Her full name still appeared as Shelby, but now she had a new alias.

This was the end of Shelby’s story.

But, the beginning of Shelb’’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, so we get to Shelb' deviating and basically now becoming what she was destined to be from the very beginning when I first created this au: a gremlin sister to Connor and Nines and a nuisance to everyone else.
> 
> But in all seriousness, the next chapter is where things do pick up a bit because I want to get to some of the more "meatier" portions of this au.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shelb''s deviancy comes with some perks for her...and some very chaotic energy with it too. However, she's got the others to help her with it, or put her on a leash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Why is it taking me forever to finish this?  
> Also me: keeps adding scenes to it
> 
> It really do be like that sometimes.
> 
> Oh, by the way, these are the youtube channels that are referenced in this chapter. I forgot to include a link to the one mentioned in the previous chapter. Yes, they are Japanese and Korean youtube channels. I like them, ok?  
> JunsKitchen: https://www.youtube.com/user/JunsKitchen  
> Mejoo and Cats: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCb6W2FU1L7j9mw14YK-9yg

The first sign of Shelby’s deviancy that became known was noticed by Captain Fowler the next morning. The moment the cup of coffee made contact with his hand, he was greeted with a very energetic “Good morning, Captain Fowler!” instead of a slightly monotone one. The android had a bright smile on her face and seemed to be in better spirit than ever before.

The second sign came when Gavin had gotten there and grabbed his daily extra strong black coffee, and took a long sip...and spit it out.

“ALRIGHT, WHO’S THE SMARTASS THAT PUT FUCKING HOT SAUCE IN MY COFFEE?!”

No one confessed which only pissed the human off more. Some asked if it was Shelby, but Gavin snapped at them with, “Samsung would never do that. Her protocols or whatever doesn’t allow her to do stupid shit.”

But, he was proven wrong moments later when 3 other officers complained about their coffees tasting bitter with a kick of heat to them. Yet, Gavin still said it wasn’t Shelby despite the obvious evidence in front of him.

Then came the obvious sign. No one saw Shelby for a couple of minutes and some thought she left to go to a crime scene.

But, she reappeared again...with her hair pulled back differently. And, it did not go unnoticed.

Despite Nines not being there to see it due to a minor virus, Connor made sure he saw everything.

_ >Image attached _

_ > Connor, what am I looking at? _

_ > Shelby changed her hairstyle. She got rid of the bun. Her hair is now up in a ponytail. _

_ > It looks nice. Now, comes the big question… _

_ > She is deviant, Nines. _

_ > That one program activated? _

_ > Unfortunately. I really need to get it fixed. _

_ > Anyway, has she done anything that would be...crazy by her standards? _

_ > She put hot sauce in about 9 officers’ coffees including Gavin’s. 8 of them are angry, but Gavin has been defending her the whole time. _

_ > I trained him well. _

_ > Gross. _

_ >Not in that context, Connor. _

_ >With the way you put things sometimes- _

_ >Don’t even finish that statement. _

Connor shook his head, and turned his attention back to the report on the tablet he had. Every once in a while, his attention would be drawn back to Shelby fluttering around the bullpen without a care in the world. She seemed far more into her element now than ever before. 

And, she seemed...happier. Yes, way happier than when she first came to the precinct.

But, all good things have to come to an end, and that’s what happened when an officer who was a victim of the hot sauce coffee decided to enact revenge for it.

It started with a small ounce of yelling from the officer.

Then, more aggressive yelling from the same officer due to Shelby not acknowledging him.

And finally, the loud shatter and crashing from the break room that had everyone rushing over to see what happened. Connor and Hank were shoving their way to the front while Gavin screamed at everyone to back off since he happened to be in the break room when whatever happened happened.

Before Connor could even take it all in, Nines’ caller id was popping up in his HUD.

“Yes, Nines?”

_“Connor, what in Ra9’s name is going on over there? I was in the middle of messaging Reed about our case and I got a message back saying ‘brb dipshit messed with yr sis’.”_

“I have no clue, Nines. I haven't gotten the chance to see…”

_“Connor? Connor, what happened?”_

The scene before everyone was probably the most baffling and the strangest one anyone has seen. No one could really understand the ongoing screaming match between the now painfully obvious rookie officer who stood at a almostly towering 6’2” and the resident hot-headed Detective Gavin Reed standing at his 5’9” height.

But, the question was not who would win though. The question was really “Why on earth was Gavin using himself as a shield for the terrified android behind him”?!

Connor had seen enough at this point.

“Let me call you back, Nines. I need to attend to something real quick.”

With that, Connor ended the call and got himself ready for the screaming match he was about to start. The android walked into the break room with everyone gathered around staring at him as if he was crazy.

“Officer Mason. Detective Reed.”

Both officers turned their attention to the RK800 standing mere inches away. The only one to address him was the detective.

“Connor. I know this looks bad, but-”

“Shut up, Reed. I will give you a chance to explain your part, but I want to hear from Officer Mason first.”

Officer Mason straighten himself out and tried to put on a cocky attitude, “I was just trying to get a new cup of coffee, but Reed,” with a finger jab in Gavin’s direction, “Decided to start messing with the android and then tried to make it seem like I was messing with it.”

“That is an absolute complete lie, Officer Mason.”

The stutter that came out of the human was laughable, but Connor was already moving on to hear Gavin’s side of the situation.

“Detective Reed, your side, please?”

“I was over near the table, messaging your brother, enjoying my coffee that Samsung remade for me when dickweed over there came barging in and acting all high and mighty, yelling at her to remake his coffee because he knows she fucked it up. Well, she says no and tells him to learn how to take a joke and also to make it himself because she’s not ‘his maid’.”

The eyebrow raise from Connor told Gavin to get to the point.

“Basically, dipshit got pissy with her, shoved her into the counter, went for the coffee pot and dumped it on her. Oh, and he almost punched her and knocked her feet out to make her fall. Said something like ‘This will show you where you sit in the place’ or something like that.”

“Thank you, Gavin. Now, could you please step aside so I may speak with my sister?”

“Yeah, sure, Con.”

With Gavin out of the way, the android approached the PS700 who was desperately trying to clean off the coffee on her uniform and it was clear what she was doing wasn’t helping. She was DRENCHED in coffee and even some of it was dripping from the ends of her hair. Connor tried his very best to kinda help her get some of it wiped off, but nothing was really working.

It was then Connor noticed Shelby becoming frustrated and decided to stop her before she lost it.

Grabbing her hand, he started leading her out of the break room.

“Go to the supply closet and get one of your spare uniforms and head to the womens’ locker room to get cleaned off. Come to me when you finish, ok?”

He got a nod as a response and watched her scurry off to the supply closet.

Now, it was ‘Overprotective big brother’ time.

Connor made his way back to the break room and went straight to Fowler.

“Please tell me it wasn’t Reed, Connor.”

“It was not. Reed was defending her. Mason was the one who initiated the altercation.”

“Thank fuck.”

“I would advise a meeting with him immediately, Captain Fowler.”

“Already on it.”

Fowler made his way to the front, and whistled, “Mason, my office now!”

Watching the rookie officer do the ‘walk of shame’ to Fowler’s office was a bit satisfying for Connor, and he could feel that smirk slowly coming on to his face. Hank noticed, “Wipe that smirk off your face, Con, before Mason sees it and comes after you.”

“He’ll have to try. Mason’s lucky that I didn’t snap.”

“Mentally or…?”

“Mentally and physically his bones.”

Gavin glanced at Connor from where he was standing with a startled look, “Yeesh, Tin Can. Chill. We get it. You can kill a man despite looking like a fucking cinnamon roll.”

“Gavin Reed, I will personally come to your home and-”

“HEY, DON’T THREATEN ME! I PROTECTED YOUR SISTER FROM THAT ASS!”

“Yes, you did...But, I still remember what you did last week.”

“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!”

Before Connor could snip back at him, the sound of boots hitting the floor signalled the return of the PS700.

However, she was just wearing the light grey half-sleeved turtleneck and the dark grey leggings.

“Shelby, where is your-”

“The fucker ruined my last one. I haven’t had time to wash what I already used.”

“Well, then let’s go get at least one of them washed.”

“No.”

That got Hank, Gavin and Connor’s attention.

“Why not? Isn’t that your stupid Cyberlife issued uniform, Samsung?”

“I don’t like it.”

“Shelby, we need to get at least one of them washed so you can wear it for the rest of the work day.”

“What part of ‘I don’t like it’ don’t you understand?!”

Her sudden outburst threw the three off. They were not expecting her to blow up like that, especially at Connor out of all of them. But, she had her reasons.

“I don’t like my uniform! It’s too bland and it limits my movement way too much! I would rather wear a suit like yours, Connor, instead of that stupid dress thing!”

“Well, if that’s the case…”

Connor looked at Hank and waited for his response.

Hank sighs, “Alright, we can talk to Fowler about it after Nines comes back to work tomorrow.”

Shelby stood there confused, but decided not to question it. Whatever it was wasn’t really any of her concern. She had other stuff to worry about like getting some points across. Thankfully, Connor noticed she was itching to say something and motioned for her to go ahead.

“Well, I really don’t know how to go about this, so I just wrote it down.”

Handing Connor the piece of paper from her pocket, she waited to see his response, rocking back and forth a little on her heels.

“Let’s see… ‘Prefers to be called Shelb’’, ‘Does not want to stay at the station at night now’, ‘Would like Gavin to stop calling her Samsung’...”

“Does it really say that, Con?”

“It actually does.”

Gavin leans over to see for himself.

“Well, shit. It really does. Can I just call ya that occasionally?”

“That will work. Just don’t get carried away or I’ll call you ‘Rat Man’.”

“Sounds fair enough.”

Connor continued down the list, noticing most were things that were down around the bullpen. One point caught his attention though.

“You don’t want to work crime scene cleanup anymore?”

“And janitorial. It’s horrible when you don’t get a simple ‘thanks’ for all the shit I do. So, I want to do a bit of a career change.”

“To what though?”

“I was thinking what you and Nines do!”

Connor chokes on his artificial saliva while Gavin tries to hold back a laugh and Hank raises an eyebrow.

“Kid, you know the shit they do is really dangerous, right?”

“Well, of course. Nines has told me.”

“So, you know how high the risk is of...you know...dying is?”

“Yep.”

“That ain’t gonna stop you, is it?”

“Nope!”

“Oh my fucking god, Samsung is a nutcase.”

“And you’re a huge dick, Gavin, but that doesn’t stop you now, does it?”

“I don’t like her being deviant now. She’s too brutally honest like Nines, and he's still a machine.”

Connor recomposed himself after the initial shock and cleared his throat.

“Anyway, since Shelb’ wants to move over to the Android Division, we might as well get some things straightened out before we talk with Fowler tomorrow.”

“Like what, son?”

“Well, where is she gonna live since she will not be staying here anymore?”

“You’re implying something, and I ain’t catching on.”

Connor looked at the lieutenant with a deadpan stare, and said in a monotone voice, “Dad. Two words. With us.”

The silent realization came over Hank and it finally clicked.

“So, guess I have to bust out the old air mattress then.”

“Who says she’s staying temporarily?”

Hank sighs, rubbing his temples, “For fuck sake, Con.”

Gavin came up behind Hank, pat him on the back and said, “Well, good luck bed shopping, Hank. Let’s hope she’s not a little heathen when it comes to the bank account.”

* * *

“Who knew shopping for android beds was actually easy?”

“Who knew they weren’t that expensive and actually easy to put together?”

Hank and Connor stood looking at the newly put together bed that sat on the opposite side of the spare bedroom that essentially became Connor’s room. It was a basic bed that was a little longer than Shelb’’s height, but was the perfect size for her. The bedframe was the same color as Connor’s; a nice dark gray, but her sheets were a pastel blue instead of the dark blue Connor had. There was a charging panel installed in the headboard that glowed dimly when the lights were turned off.

“How long did it take us to put this thing together, Con?”

“About 40 minutes.”

“Hm, not bad. Especially since I had you hooking up the panel this time around.”

“True. Now, shall we go get Shelb’ from Nines’ apartment?”

“Yeah, let’s go get her before she drives him up a wall.”

As Hank went off to go get ready, Connor requested a wireless connection with Nines which took a while to connect.

_‘That took you longer than usual, Nines.’_

_‘Apologies. Shelb’ was talking to me about something.’_

_‘Oh?’_

_‘We were talking about that android she saw at that cafe you two went to.’_

_‘Oh boy. What are your thoughts on that?’_

_‘It’s her decision on whether or not she would like to pursue a relationship with the JD300.’_

_‘Good. I was scared that you told her to do it.’_

_‘Connor, I do not know the first thing when it comes to relationships and romance and either do you.’_

_‘Rude.’_

_‘It’s the truth.’_

_‘Well, Dad and I will be by your apartment to pick up Shelb’ in a few minutes.’_

_‘Alright. Do you remember what floor I am on?’_

_‘Third floor. Apartment 378.’_

_‘Correct. I will see you both soon then.’_

_ >This connection has ended.< _

“Dad, are you ready yet?”

Connor waited for a response, and took one step in the direction of the bathroom. He got a response.

“I’m coming. Hold your horses, Con.”

“Well, hurry up before Nines puts her out on the curb!”

“You know he would never do that!”

“Don’t be sure about that, Dad!”

* * *

To say Nines lived in some very nice apartments would be an understatement. He lived in lavish apartments.

The Junos Apartment Complex was quite luxurious and the price for rent made it obvious. However, since Nines was labelled as a “city employee” in the complex’s list of exemptions, his rent was far lower; A token of gratitude as they put it.

But, one thing Connor knew Nines hated the most about the apartment complex was the “Open Door” nights. Twice a week, androids living in the complex were allowed to leave their doors open to welcome in neighbors for dinner, and every door would be open....except Nines’.

Connor and Hank knew it was one of the nights when they arrived on the third floor and smelled various android-friendly foods cooking.

“Now, I can see why Nines hates it. Some of this doesn’t quite smell good.”

“Dad, it’s literally thirium being cooked. Of course it doesn’t smell good.”

“Still, you would think, with Kamski back in charge, this kind of thing would have been improved.”

“It’s a work in progress.”

Nines’ door was the easiest to find since it was closed and a black tone with the brass nickel knocker he picked out when first moving in. Connor raised his hand to knock, but the door was opening to reveal Nines looking a bit more pale than usual.

“That virus still acting up, kiddo?”

“Unfortunately, father. It might be until tomorrow evening before it is eradicated.”

“You didn’t expose Shelb’ to it, right, Nines?”

“Absolutely not. We did not interface once.”

“Good. Now, where is Shelb’ by chance? I don’t hear her bouncing off the walls.”

Nines moved out of the way for Connor and Hank to step into the apartment. Sitting on the couch was the android in question, staring at the TV in awe.

“I discovered that she favors cat videos a lot so I found a koreon youtube channel that she seems to like. I had it on that japanese cooking channel she likes, but found this one while finding her something else to watch.”

The PS700 looked over at the trio, and got up from the couch. Walking over, Connor noticed she had Nines’ white jacket on which...practically swallowed her whole. The sleeves were far too long for her and it was clear that the collar was too tall for her.

“Nines, did you forget that you’re 6 foot 4 and she’s 5 foot 5?”

“It got cold in here. My jacket was the only thing clean.”

“What happened to the blanket I got you for your birthday?”

“I spilled thirium on it due to a feral cat slamming itself into my living room windows.”

They heard Shelb’ snicker and say “You sure it wasn’t Reed?”

“And, it is time for you to go with father and Connor.”

Shelb’ gave Nines back his jacket and tried her best to hug him goodbye. The RK900 patted her on the head and tried to peel her off of him without seeming rude. The PS700 caught on and let go of the android. The walk down to the car and the drive home was filled with Connor and Shelb’ going back and forth about what being in the Android Division would entail and if she could actually handle it...which she proved that she would be fine.

But, the second the PS700 flopped onto her new bed, she was out like a light, curled up like a cat under the covers. Connor chuckled to himself and moved the haphazardly taken off boots so they are not in the way in case Shelb’ got up and forgot they were there. He can hear Hank on the phone with Fowler discussing something, and his HUD pinged with a message from Nines.

_ >Virus has been eradicated. Took running a complete restart of my entire system. _

_ >You did that after we left? _

_ >Yes. I didn’t want to do it while Shelb’ was here and practically leave her alone. _

_ >Ok. Will you be at work tomorrow? _

_ >Yes. I have already informed Reed that I will now be needing a ride. Is the meeting with Fowler happening tomorrow? _

_ >Of course. Hank just got off the phone with him. _

_ >Good. Then, I will see you all in the morning. Goodnight, Connor. _

_ >Goodnight, Nines. _

_ >This connection has ended.< _

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is gonna be posted as is. My writing style is different from how this was written, so the next chapter will be written differently and will hopefully be longer.


End file.
